Current computer programming techniques include the use of Object-Oriented Programming (“OOP”). Object-Oriented Programming centers on reusable, self-contained, callable program code modules known in the art as “objects.” Such a modular approach makes software development more efficient and reliable through the use and reuse of proven, tested objects.
Each object is designed to accomplish a predefined set of operations through “methods.” These methods include programmed tasks for the object to perform when called upon to do so (i.e., invoked). Each particular method is defined within a “class” associated with an object. The class acts as a template that describes the behavior of a group of similar objects. An object is instantiated from (or is a runtime instance of) a selected class, and includes methods and attributes (or data) defined in the class.
Objects are shared resources that may be invoked (i.e., by invoking their methods) by other objects throughout the object-oriented computer system. The load on an object (and the corresponding load on the execution environment it is instantiated within) will therefore vary with the periodicity of invocations of the object and complexity of the methods used within the object. Careful system planning is required such that enough instances of any particular object are available to handle the presented load. However, problems are associated with this planning.
One problem associated with load planning involves object naming. Each object instantiated in a conventional object-oriented computer system is registered in an object manager and identified with a unique name. Invocations of the object are performed through use of the object manager and the object's unique name. Therefore, if multiple instances of an object are created in a computer system, they must each be separately identified and invoked. Each invoker is therefore assigned the identifier of a unique instance of the object in the computer system. If it becomes desirable to invoke a different instance of the object, the identifier that an invoker uses must be changed. Managing these changes in object-oriented computer systems that have multiple (e.g., hundreds or thousands) invokers and object instances is unmanageable.
In further regard to the problems of load planning, one solution to increasing the capacity of a single instance of an object would be to move the object to an execution environment with greater processing capacity. Such a solution is described in the co-pending U.S. patent application entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM OF DYNAMICALLY MOVING OBJECTS BETWEEN HETEROGENEOUS EXECUTION ENVIRONMENTS,” Ser. No. 08/578,098, filed herewith. However, a single other execution environment with sufficient processing capacity may not always exist.
The present invention is directed toward solutions to the above noted problems.